Eyes Through the Soul
by Hathen
Summary: A death of a Black Mage and Mikoto's feelings. I removed Chapter 1 because this one is better. Unless people want me to put chapter 1 back up, it'll stay this way. R&R! Okay, so I'm a review bastard. So pity me and review this story, for the love of God!


Eyes Through The Soul

By Shinichi_C_Kudo@hotmail.com

Well, what can I say? This is my first Final Fantasy IX fanfiction, so don't be too hard on it. Anyways, I've always wanted to write a fic like this, and after I played Final Fantasy IX, it gave me the perfect opportunity to write a fanfiction like the one you currently see on your computer screen. So, sit back, grab some Kleenex, and read on!

Mikoto watched the chest of Black Mage No. 56 bob up and down slowly. The black mage was sleeping heavily, and his breathing was slow and, at times, struggled. Mikoto held the black mage's wrist carefully, observing its pulse.

"Wi… will he be alright?" One of the black mages that had brought him to the inn asked.

Mikoto said nothing. She continued to check the black mage's life signs until she was sure what was happening. She put her face into her hands, thinking.

"Will he be alright?" The black mage repeated, louder this time.

That awoke Mikoto from her temporary dream state.

"What?" Mikoto asked the Black Mage.

"Will Mr. 56 be alright?" The Black Mage repeated again.

"Oh… well…" Mikoto bit her lip.

"What is it? Is mr. 56 … has he …stopped?" The black mage asked, frightened for his friend's life.

"No… he's fine. He's just tired. He'll be up and around in no time." Mikoto told the Black Mage.

The black mage bounded out the inn doors happily to tell the others that Mr. 56 was fine. Mikoto sighed and sat down, hugging her knees to her chest, and buried her face into her legs.

*****  
The day had started normally. No. 56 went to the cemetery for his daily vigil beside the graves of his Black Mage friends. The Black Mage village was lively, now that the Genomes had also moved in.

Around noon, the innkeeper went to the cemetery to give No. 56 his lunch for the day. But when he reached the cemetery, the only thing he saw was No. 56 lying in a crumpled heap on the ground, his wand beside him, barely breathing. It took five Black Mages and two Genomes to pick him up and gently carry him to the inn, where they laid him softly on the bed.

They immediately went to Mikoto for help, as she was the only person with medical knowledge of the Black Mages in the immediate area.

*****

"Mikoto." A voice made her raise her head.

"Oh, it's you, Hira." Mikoto said. Hira was the only Genome in the village with a normal name. Mikoto named him, and the Black Mages named all the others.

"So, what's going on?" Hira asked, plopping down on a chair next to the bed.

"This Black Mage… he's about to die…" Mikoto whispered.

"So?" Hira asked carelessly.

Mikoto didn't know how to respond. She didn't know this … this feeling she felt. What was this feeling? Her chest was aching. She was… sad. Sad that she lied to the black mage, and told him that No. 56 was going to live. Sad that No. 56 was going to die.

"Mikoto." A raspy, choked voice called to her.

Mikoto lifted her head up, and saw the Black Mage, awake. She sat down on a chair beside the bed. She didn't say anything. What _could_ she have said?

"I'm going to die, here." The black mage choked out.

Mikoto closed her eyes, and nodded her head silently.

"I'm sorry." She said.

"Don't be sorry…" The Black Mage said. "But, before I die… please answer my question…"

"What is it?" Mikoto asked.

"Do I have a soul?"

Mikoto was taken aback. She didn't expect him to ask such a question. She had heard from Garland once before on this subject, and she knew all there was to know about the black mages.

"I read … in a book somewhere. If you die… your soul will be reborn as a new body…" The Black Mage said.

Mikoto felt the sting of tears come to her eyes, but she blinked them back.

"Please tell me… do I have a soul? I want … to be reborn… someday…"

Mikoto remained silent. This was his last wish. To be told that he had a soul. That he could live a life again someday. 

"Please." The Black Mage pressed, and grabbed Mikoto's hand.

Mikoto held his hand gently, and whispered, "Yes. You have a soul."

The Black Mage cried. Tears streamed from his sorrowful, yellow eyes.

"Thank you." He whispered, before his eyes blinked out and he went silent. Mikoto put his hands to his chest. She had to think of something to tell the other Black Mages.

A journey. Yes, Mr. 56 went on a journey. That's what she would tell them. As she walked out the door of the inn, Hira called to her.

"Mikoto!"

Mikoto stopped walking.

"What is it?" She asked in a barely audible voice.

"Did he… did he really have a soul? Mikoto?" Hira asked.

Mikoto turned around, and faced Hira. Hira was stunned at Mikoto's reaction to the Black Mage's untimely death. She was crying. Mikoto turned, and walked away from the inn. She didn't need to say anything. Her tears spoke louder than any words could have.

Hira himself felt an intense sorrow, and looked at the red orange sky of dusk above him, and there he stood as the sky turned into a deep, star filled black.

And still he stood.


End file.
